Rockin' Morton
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Morton shows off his rock side of him. Inspired by Pink's song, "So what." Tell you you liked it!


Horton Hears A Who: Rockin' Morton

by: Terrell James

It's a sunny afternoon in Nool, and Horton was talking to the Mayor in the speck. Horton said, "So what have you been up to?"

Ned said, "Not much. Just been doing my job, as usual."

"How's your family?" he asked.

"They're doing okay. We're just getting closer than ever." said Ned.

"How's your son, Jojo?" he asked, again.

"Jojo's doing okay. He's been taking music classes for so long." answered Ned.

"He's got a great sense of music, lyrics and songs. He's always writing stuff that's personal in his life. I'm not one to pry, but I took a peek at his songs he wrote, then he busted me for reading it." said Ned.

Horton laughs softly and said, "Well, maybe things weren't meant to be seen when someone writes something personal."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Ned.

Morton scampers around looking for Horton and sees him talking to Ned. He came to him and said, "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Just talking to the mayor." said Horton.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep. Wanna meet him?"

"Sure, why not."

Horton moves his trunk and gives the speck to Morton. He said, "Hey, Mayor. This is Morton."

"Nice to meet you, Morton. So you and Horton are friends?" said Ned.

"Yep. We've been friends for a long time." said Morton.

"I bet. What type of animal are you?" Ned asked.

"I'm a mouse."

Ned looked a little confused and then he said, "Aren't elephants afraid of mice?"

"Not this elephant. We've been friends for as long as we can remember. I don't care what everyone says about me and Morton and that we shouldn't be friends. We're cool." said Horton.

"Yeah, we've always been cool since we first met." said Morton.

Then, in the mayor's balcony, Ned sees Jojo walking by. When Jojo walks up to the office, he sees he's talking to Horton and thinks he should back off, but Ned insisted that he would talk to him. Ned said, "Son, I'm here with Horton. You wanna talk to him?"

Jojo felt a little shy and said, "Yeah, I guess I should."

He walks over to the speaker and said, "Hi, Horton. Remember me?"

Horton recognizes the voice and that it's Jojo, his son. He said, "Hey, Jojo. We meet again. How are you?"

"I've been doing okay. What about you?" he said.

"The same. I want you to meet Morton, he's my buddy." said Horton.

Morton walks up to the flower and said, "Hey, Jojo. What's up, dude?"

Jojo chuckles and said, "Doing good. You're kinda funny."

Morton smiled and said, "Thanks. So I've heard you're into music."

Jojo nodded his head and said, "Yep, I'm the only music major in this family. Write music, play music, sing-along and listen to it."

"Well, I have a side of me that's a lot of rock." said Morton.

"Really? You do not." said Jojo.

"It's true. Just watch me later on." said Morton.

A few hours later, Horton and the rest of the animals prepare to bring out Morton's inner rock persona. When Morton came around the forest, he's bringing in his game face. Horton leaned to him and said, "You gonna make me proud, bud?"

"Just watch me." said Morton.

Horton held to the flower and said to the mayor, "He's been showing me his moves for a long time. He's gonna bring the jungle down."

"Me and Jojo are all ears. We can't wait to hear this song." said Ned.

"You ready for this, Jojo?" Horton asked.

"Yep. I'm up for it." said Jojo.

Then, Jojo played a punk-pop rocky sound on his CD Player and Morton started doing some break-dancing to it. The animals were in shock and went crazy on it. Then, Morton started singing, to bring out the inner-rock steady side of him.

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_I guess I just lost my girlfriend_

_I don't know where she went_

_So, I'm gonna take my money_

_Thinking of ways to spend it_

_I gotta a brand-new attitude_

_and I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I'm gonna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_I'm wanna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_I WANNA START A FIGHT!!_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Brad Pitt_

_I guess i'm go sit with drum girl_

_At least she'll know how to hit_

_  
What if this song's on the radio_

_then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My girl will start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_She's gonna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_WE'RE ALL GONNA GET IN A FIGHT!!_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rockstar_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you _

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a rockstar_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_You never were_

_You want it all_

_But that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there_

_You let me fall_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rockstar_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a rockstar_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a rockstar_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

As the song ends, all the animals cheered loudly and hysterically. Horton clapped louder than ever. Morton smiled at him and looked at the others and said, "What you guys think?"

All the animals were going crazy after seeing Morton's hidden talent. He scurried to the flower and said, "What did you think?"

"I thought that was AWESOME!" exclaimed Jojo.

"I thought the same thing, too." said Ned.

"You've got a great sense of bringing the rock persona in Nool. That's awesome." said Horton.

"Thanks, buddy." said Morton.

* * *

This was inspired by Pink's song, "So What." I made my own version of it and this is the first time I've done a fanfic with Horton and Morton on it, so please tell me you liked it.


End file.
